SwanQueen Kink Prompts
by lthedreamer
Summary: A series of fics based on prompts, mostly smut, some fluff, all swan queen. Let me know what prompts you want to see in the comments. Rated M for the most part, this May get kinky, you have been warned


'Is she still not feeding?' Emma asked with a gentle squeeze of her wife's shoulder. She stood to the left of the rocking, nursing chair in their daughter's nursery and watched as the brunette sighed with frustration at the little girl who refused to suckle at her mother's nipple. As she placed a kiss to silky hair she murmured softly, 'Ill go get the formula.'

An hour or so later Emma crawled into bed, scooting closer to her wife who was reading yet another baby book. Taking the glasses from the crook of the brunette's nose, she reached across her chest, with a lingering swipe across her wife's breasts, to place them on the bedside table. As she turned to look into her love's eyes, she noticed the concern that lingered there and asked gently, 'Talk to me, tell me whats bothering you?'

Regina closed her eyes as she felt slim ringers push back the hair that had fallen into her eyes, she sighed softly and let her body fall into her wife's open arms, inhaling the intoxicating scent she had long loved. 'Why wont she take to me, is there something wrong with me,a mother should be able to provide for her child.' As she spoke, the true depth of her insecurities rose to the surface and she continued to voice them, 'It must be me, I wish I had a way of knowing if i was doing something wrong, i'm just aching so badly and I don't know what to do.'

Emma was silent for a moment, she knew her reassurances wouldn't change anything, they had had this same conversation for weeks, she did however have a suggestion although she was unsure about how it would be received. She allowed her fingers to trail the column of her wife's throat to gently cup her cheek, she tilted her head so that their eyes met and she smiled softly, 'I have a suggestion,' she almost whispered. Brown, curious eyes trained on her, waiting for her to continue. ' I thought, maybe I could try...'

Regina's brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to make sense of the blonde's words, 'Darling, thank you for trying to help, but Henry is 14, your milk will have dried up by now.' Emma's cheeks reddened as she prayed for her wife to understand, 'No, I mean you could try to breastfeed me...'

There was an excruciatingly long moment of silence before either woman spoke, 'Excuse me, what?' Regina spluttered, looking at her wife as if she had grown an additional head. She felt lips claim the spot just under her ear, her secret little erogenous zone, and sighed as her wife's lips moved along her join line to claim her lips in a slow, sensual dance. As they broke apart for air, Emma held the brunette's face in her hands and with eyes pleading for understanding she began to speak.

'There is nothing wrong with you Gina, you're a fantastic mother to _both_ of our children, but sometimes babies just wont feed from anything from a bottle, it doesn't mean that you're a failure as a mother.' She let her fingers ghost along plump, red lips as she continued, 'But, this not being able to express your milk isn't doing anyone any good, you refuse to use a pump, which i understand,so let me help. You haven't let me near your breasts for weeks and I miss them, please let me help you.'

The brunette considered this for a few moments before giving a slight inclination of her head, the nod would of being unnoticed if her wife hadn't been awaiting her response like a hawk. 'Are you sure my queen?' Emma asked, not wanting to get her hopes up too soon. When she received a more certain nod in response, she leant to capture awaiting lips. Never breaking her contact the blonde moved to straddle her wife's waist as she opened her mouth, allowing a curious tongue entrance.

With a soft, content sigh Regina ran her hands along her partner's lower back, her nails digging in to the slither of skin on show. As their kiss grew more urgent and teeth begin to nip on lips teasingly Emma ground herself down, trying to gain friction where she needed it most, with an audible _pop _their lips parted, 'God, I need you.' Regina moaned softly.

At her wife's moan of admission, Emma's hands found a new energy and began to unbutton the buttons on Regina's shirt with a renewed sense of urgency. Upon freeing creamy skin, she let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding and let her gaze linger on the newly freed skin. She allowed her fingers to gently tease and brought her hands to cup heaving breasts, conscious that the handful was bigger than remembered. Regina began to moan a series of _oh, oh, ohhh_... as her wife's skilled hands touched her in an area that had grown neglected, it was in that moment she realised just how much she needed this, letting out a shaky 'pleaseee...'

Emma shifted her body down on the bed, straddling one of her wife's bent thighs, she looked up into hooded, dark eyes as she brought her lips to meet a tight, red nipple. Immediately hands tangled in her hair, urging her forward to take more breast into her mouth. She ran her tongue over a nipple before sucking it between her teeth, she didn't have much idea how to proceed but assumed this was the closest to a suckling motion. Hearing a relieved '_yes_,' Emma pulled on the nipple harder as a rush of warm liquid filled her mouth. She swallowed greedily loving the taste of her wife, sweeter than normal milk, the pressure Regina exerted on her neck encouraging her to continue what she was doing. She alternated between running her tongue around the nipple, biting softly and then sucking with a pressure that must've been borderline painful. With the hand that wasn't stroking Regina's hip she massaged the otherwise neglected breast, pulling softly on the nipple and letting her nails dig lightly into the skin. Unaware at first of her actions, the blonde began to grind against her wife's thigh, allowing herself the friction that she felt she had needed for hours now, she felt the warmth and the wetness soak through her panties and realised with a particularly hard thrust of her hips that she was inevitably going to cum embarrassingly soon.

Regina let out a painful sob as Emma released her, the whimper escaping her lips without consent, she was about to speak when Emma claimed her previously untouched nipple, suckling, as to relieve the ache fully. Within moments, both women where moaning for their respective pleasures, Regina from the combined relief she was receiving and the surprising pleasure she felt at her wife's hands and Emma from the grinding and the taste of something uniquely Regina that was flooding her senses. Realising that, due to the gorgeous little grunts the blonde was making that she must be close, Regina slid her hands into Emma's underwear, massaging the globes of her arse and encouraging the thrusts to become faster, allowing her the delicious friction she desired. With one final grind, Emma's body began to spasm, she let out a moan against the soft flesh of her wife and swallowed, allowing her to capture her uncontrollable breath,

As the blonde pulled back she eyed her wife with a coy, knowing smile and watched as she lifted a finger to the corner of her lips where a droplet of liquid as escaped. Emma allowed her eyes to close slowly and was only mildly embarrassed when, as Regina licked her own fingers clean, she groaned with desire.

'Better?' The blonde asked. 'Better.' was the agreeable response and before Regina realised what was happening their positions were reversed. With a questioning glance, the brunette found her body being coaxed up the body underneath her, 'I need to taste a different part of you now,' was Emma's explanation before she lowered her lover to her waiting lips, for the thousandth time everlastingly glad the brunette chose to forgo underwear under her slip.

Moving hands to rest on toned thighs, she encouraged Regina to rest properly, her tongue swiping along glistening folds eagerly. Emma began slowly at first, knowing how sensitive her wife was bound to be, she swirled her tongue over the older woman's clit to make her whimper with need before giving long strokes of the flat of her tongue to coax out slow shivers. As her wife began to rock, softly at first before fully fucking her face, Emma moved to shower attention on a rigid clit, taking the hypersensitive flesh into her mouth and sucking. Emma licked at Regina with everything she had to give, revelling in the way the muscles in the older woman's thighs clenched around her head as her pleasure increased. Emma was in awe as she lapped and sucked, her own moans obscene as she continued her ministrations. The sheer liquid she was able to coax out of her wife combined with the heat of Regina's pussy was fucking addictive and as Regina became closer to the edge her motions became shorter and more sporadic as her whimpers and moans became longer. With one final, hard suck of her clit, Regina sailed over the edge of pleasure with a groan, her liquids flooding Emma's chin. She rode out her aftershock on her wife's still eager mouth before gingerly rolling onto her back with a content sigh. With an amused chuckle she wiped the evidence of herself from her wife's face (she was always such a messy eater) and with a smirk, teased, 'I think that was the best idea you have ever had.'


End file.
